Chaos (Muse-Verse)
Chaos, or Kaos (another word for Gap), is the first primordial deity and creator of the universe. Besides being a deity Chaos is the embodiment of the shapeless void or infinite ocean of chaotic power which existed before creation and which still exists below even the depths of Tartarus, beneath the Duat, outside the bounds of space and time and probably in many other places as well. In the Muse-Verse, the Greco-Roman Chaos is the same entity as Nun (Egyptian Chaos) and Ginnugagap (the primordial void in Norse mythology). History Chaos was the initial state of the universe before creation: variously described as a gloomy, soupy, mist containing all the matter in the cosmos; a shapeless void; an infinite ocean of chaotic power. Chaos's current incarnation was born 13.8 billion years ago with the big bang. 4.6 billion years ago the Earth was formed. In the 21st century, only about 75 pantheons still exist. * 10 European Pantheons * 6 Middle Eastern pantheons * 9 Asian pantheons * 1 Indian pantheon * 16 African pantheons * 7 Oceanic pantheons * 18 North American Pantheons * 3 Central American pantheons * 5 South American pantheons Personality Chaos is cruel and capricious deity; Chaos can be intelligent, tactical, and manipulative but can also be childish, petty, and impulsive. Chaos desires to destroy and remake the world. Abilities As the first primordial, Chaos is immortal and existed before the universe began. She is also the creator of the other Protogenoi and thus the creator of the universe. Chaos is one of the few beings that can truly kill an immortal (possibly by absorbing their essence). Due to her status as the embodiment of the void and first being to exist, she is the most powerful being in the series, with immeasurable levels of power greater than any other being in existence (including her Protogenoi children). * Supreme Power: as the Protogenos of Void/Nothingness, her power is truly immeasurable and supreme. Chaos's power is so great that it can truly kill immortals and even erase souls from existence. Faded mythical beings end up in Chaos, making it essentially an afterlife for immortals. * Massive Strength: Chaos has tremendous physical strength, greater than that of any god, even Ra, Odin, Zeus. * Creation of Sentient Life-Forms: as the first primordial and creator of all life Chaos can create gods as well as demons/monsters and probably mortal creatures as well. * Immortal Being Destruction: Chaos's power is so great that it can truly kill immortals and even erase souls from existence. * Reality Splintering: * Chaos Generation: her very presence radiates chaos and can cause an entire room to crumble. * Possession: Chaos can possess various beings, including demons, spirits, and various monsters with just a small amount of her spirit. Chaos can possess multiple different beings at once and when Chaos possesses somebody their physical and magical abilities increase considerably. Children Greek and Roman mythology * Gaea: Earth * Ouranos: Heaven * Tartarus: Hell/Abyss * Nyx: Night * Erebos: Darkness * Ahklys: Misery/Poison * Pontus * Thalassa: sea * Ananke Norse * Surt: the first Fire Giant * Ymir * Audhumbla Celtic * Danu: Earth Goddess and mother of the Tuathe De Dannan (Celtic Gods) * Domnu: Sea Goddess and mother of the Formorians (Giants) Egyptians * Apophis * Ra Sumerian * Tiamat * Abzu Hindu * Brama * Vishnu * Shiva Chinese * Pangu * Gonggong: chaotic water god/dragon Korean * Cheonjiwang Japanese * Amenominakanushi Trivia Category:Chaos Category:Muse-Verse Category:Protogenoi